


Parched

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 23 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Deserts and homesickness.





	Parched

Hemlock leaned back against the stone, grateful for the shade the cliff cast as it stretched towards the sky. Thanalan was so different from La Noscea, shades of brown instead of blue, dry instead of damp. 

The vast desert arched out in front of her as she slid down to sit. It was a breathtaking view, made even more gorgeous by the setting sun. It was heartachingly strange to someone who was used to the ever shifting sparkle of the sea, and she  _ loved _ it.    
It was also similar in the strangest ways. Too much sun, and you could die of thirst before you knew what was happening.

The sea, too, was a desert. The sun beat down, bleaching things of life, and there was nothing to drink but what you carried with you.   
She took a slow sip of her water flask, not gulping it no matter how much she wanted too. Her throat was parched and dry, and the lukewarm water went down like ambrosia. 


End file.
